fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy
Created By User:LordGriffin1000 Summary Jimmy is just your average fun loving, easy going, but kicking, martial arts mastering, bust a cool move plush doll looking for adventure & a challenge all before noon. With no words... or clothes, he sets of with a smile & fancy dance steps Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | 2-A Name: Jimmy Origin: Stuffed Verse (Paradise Island) Gender: Male Age: 12 years old Classification: Plush Doll Powers and abilities:Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Super Intelligence, Master Martial Artist, Escape Artist, Polymath (extremely well versed in multiple fields of knowledge), Multilingual (capable of using a multitude of languages including English, German, Japanese, & even animal languages including dolphin & squirrel), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Empathy Manipulation (can fell the emotions of others and influence the emotions of others), Teleportation, Toon Force (can spin the screen of the TV and move to other worlds by sliding the TV screen), Energy Absorption, Energy Manipulation, Wall Adhesion (can stick on any surface), Regeneration (High-Godly) (capable of regenerating even after he accidentally destroyed his existence and all of reality by pressing the "Creation Self-Destruction Button"), Immortality (Type 1''' and '''3), Super Elasticity, Magic, Precognition (can perceive danger and randomly receives visions from the future), Electricity Manipulation, Master Driver, Master Marksman, Master Swordsman, Power Mimicry (is capable of mimicking another persons powers and abilities), Resistance to Time Stop (Moved in frozen time) | All previous powers and abilities, Darkness Manipulation (capable or manipulating darkness, shadows and create black holes), Poison Manipulation, Intangibility, Soul Manipulation, Invisibility, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Animation, Resurrection, Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (can control bad luck), Mind Manipulation (can control the minds of others), Illusion Creation, Fusing (capable of fusing two or more objects into one), Body Control (has full control his body allowing him to grow hair, change his stuffing into sand, grow extra limbs, gain organs and more), Time Manipulation (capable of controlling time and erasing it), Spatial Manipulation (capable of warping space, creating portals to different universes and creating pocket dimensions), Sludge Manipulation, Duplication (can create clones of himself and others), Power Nullification (is capable of nullifying the powers of those weaker than him), Reality Warping (can alter reality on a whim and make others dreams reality), Size Manipulation, Sealing, Fear Creation (can create and manipulate the fears of others), Void Manipulation, Incorporeal, Omniscience (being one with existence he knows all that is, was and will be), Omnipresence (is one with existence) Attack Potency: Multiverse Level (Capable of damaging and destroying a power suit that was powered by thousands of universes) | Multiverse Level+ (Is one with all existence which contains infinite universes) Speed: MFTL+ (The All Watcher, a being who watches over all of creation, calculated Jimmy's speed at over 73 Vigintillion or 73,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000x the speed of light and his speed was still rising) Omnipresence (is one with all existence) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiverseal | Multiverseal+ Durability: Multiverse Level (Survived blasts from the power suit and survived its self destruction that destroyed thousands of universes) | Multiverse Level+ (Is one with all existence which contains infinite universes) Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiverseal | Multiverseal+ Standard Equipment: Bath Towel Cape, Nunchucks, Boombox | None Intelligence: Very Smart, Knows countless languages including dolphin & squirrel, Vast knowledge of fighting & ancient history especially about adventures Weaknesses Childish nature, Habit of dancing | None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Super Kung Fu, Dance Fu, Superman Punch | Black Tendrils Key: Restricted | Unrestricted Note: Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Beerus (Dragon Ball Genesis) Beerus' Profile (Note: God of Destruction Beerus vs Restricted Jimmy) Inconclusive Matches Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals